Swan Lake
|quest=Swan Lake questline |translation= }} Swan Lake is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 10.05.2018 Swan Lake event, for a duration of 6 days only. It goes together with the Swan Lake questline. Story Tagline: "Help Siegfried meet his beloved!" Geography Map areas: starting area (SW, NW, NE), Mysterious forest area (SE). Structures: *'Storage' (SW) *'Prince Siegfried' (SW) *'Lonely Swan' / Swan Princess (NW) *'Enchanted Wall' (center), unlocks Mysterious forest area *'Rothbart's Tower' (SSE), with Energy Column x5, Old Man Rothbart Objects to take home: Lonely Swan (decoration). File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Prince siegfried.png|'Prince Siegfried' File:Lonely swan structure.png|'Lonely Swan' File:Enchanted wall.png|'Enchanted Wall' File:Energy column.png|'Energy Column' File:Rothbart's tower.png|'Rothbart's Tower' File:Old man rothbart.png|'Old Man Rothbart' File:Lonely swan deco.png|'Lonely Swan' Resources: special resources are Frozen Rainbow (with Rainbow ), Oak Stump (with Oak Funnel ), Energy tree; Small Fruit Basket ( ). Georesources: none. File:Map_swan lake_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_swan lake_ru01.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_swan lake_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_swan lake_ru02.jpg|Russian VK version map Event articles |-|Prince Siegfried= }} The Prince Siegfried is a structure in the temporary travel location Swan Lake. Tagline: "A young man in love. He waits for his beloved every evening.", "Will help prepare everything needed for the search of his beloved." Upgrading Prince Siegfried to stage 2 gives the message "Greetings! I am prince Siegfried! I am the biggest romantic in the whole Kingdom! Can you imagine, my soul was touched by the unimaginable beauty of a princess! I tried to declare my love, but as soon as it gets dark, she runs away to this forest and takes a piece of my heart with her..." Upgrading Prince Siegfried to stage 3 gives the message "Really?! You'll truly help me find her?! It seems I'm not the only one obsessed with grand gestures in the name of love! Thank you, I'll help you with anything you might need!" and enables the production function. |-|Lonely Swan/Swan Princess= }} The Lonely Swan or Swan Princess is a structure in the temporary travel location Swan Lake. Tagline: "Help it become human to find out what's happening.", "It seems this swan understands human speech..." Upgrading the Lonely Swan to stage 2 gives the message "Good evening! I noticed you near the edge of the forest... Oh! Where are my manners?! Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the Swan Princess. Of course, that hasn't been my name at some point... A long time ago an evil sorcerer Rothbart cursed me. The curse turns me ino a swan, but only under the cover of night..." and enables the production function. |-|Enchanted Wall= }} The Enchanted Wall is a structure in the temporary travel location Swan Lake. Tagline: "A magical barrier built by Rothbart to protect his domain." Completing the Enchanted Wall unlocks the Mysterious forest area. |-|Energy Columns= }} The Energy Columns are structures in the temporary travel location Swan Lake. Tagline: "The column powers the protective dome of Rothbart's tower. It can be destroyed only the powers of good.", "Powers the protective dome with magical energy. Destroy it to find the evil sorcerer Rothbart." Completing/Destroying the Energy Columns shuts off the Tower's Protective Dome and enables access to Rothbart's Tower. |-|Rothbart's Tower= }} The Rothbart's Tower is a structure in the temporary travel location Swan Lake. Tagline: "The evil sorcerer Rothbart hides here; he turned the poor princesses into swans.", "Old man Rothbart hides in this tower." Completing/Destroying Rothbart's Tower makes Old Man Rothbart appear. |-|Old Man Rothbart= }} The Old Man Rothbart is a structure in the temporary travel location Swan Lake. Tagline: "Interesting, why did this sorcerer turn the princesses into swans." Completing Old Man Rothbart enables access to the Lonely Swan decoration. Notes Category:Locations